James
This unknown man had his body transformed into a Glowing Corpse by unknown means after his death. He later would be genetically modified by Killed's Eureka and receive the name James by the scientist Haiji. Appearance At the moment of his death and transformation into a Glowing Corpse, James was a middle-age man, with short hair an apparent pale skin, wearing an open jacket and shirt, with belted pants and shoes. Due the effects of the transformation, he lost his iris and his body constantly emits light, being more intense around him, creating a glowing aura. As a genetically modified monster, James grew into a tall, musclebound horned creature, with several cracks and perforations on his skin. His face was darkened, and he gained horizontal, curved horns on his head. A small iris appeared on his intensely vascularized eyes, and his entire body grew abnormally, mainly his arms and torso, although keeping the humanoid construction. His neck started to release smoke, and he was shown to be able to rapidly protuberate dark pins from his cracks. His nails also enlarged and darkened, and a toe was posteriorized. Personality James's actions while alive are unknown, but when modified, he was nothing but a irrational, violent and bloodthirsty monster, roaring around only with the objective of kill and destroy. He was possibily obeying Killed's orders, like all the monsters he creates. Abilities As a horned monster, James's body gained an enormous strength thanks to his massive growing, being able to even crush the roof of Haiji's Lab with a single punch. In addition, he also became quite resistant, enduring an eye piercing, a propelled stomp, and an intense air pressure upon him, all of them enhanced by the power of the Universal Gravitation. James can also bulge outward several large, sharp pins from the circular cracks on his body, that somehow generate an intense force that causes an explosion powerful enough to blow up an entire construction. Plot Introduction Arc An unknown dead man transformed into a glowing corpse is found by the police sited on an alley. Noticing that it wasn't a case for the ordinary police, their superiors call the local scientist, Haiji. Arriving at the location, Haiji observes the corpse amazed with his sight, and decides to take the corpse to an autopsy on his lab. The autopsy is performed by Haiji and his assistant Chitose Toriiooji, but the latter gets unable to do so due the conditions of the corpse. As the autopsy is done, a masked figure outside the lab enlightens his finger as commanding the corpse, causing it to revive and transform into a horned dread monster. The creature starts to destroy the lab and to pursue Haiji and Chitose, and at this moment an amazed Haiji gives him the James name. James then explodes the laboratory, what results in a dead-end for Haiji and forces him to consume his mysterious Black Apple. The Apple, however, grants him the power of the Universal Gravitation, with which Haiji is able to defeat James, slicing him in half, killing the monster.